The invention relates to a hydrostatic support apparatus for mounting a movable machine part, with a source support which comprises, on its bearing surface facing the movable machine part, at least one bearing pocket for the load-bearing pressure fluid, this pocket being supplied via a choke bore.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,367, issued Nov. 30, 1976, a hydrostatic source support for mounting a moving machine part is known, which comprises a spring element.
The disadvantage of the known construction is that, if the supply of pressure fluid fails, the bearing surface of the source support is pressed against the surface of the moving machine part by the spring element, without any pressure fluid to create a gap between the two surfaces. Therefore, in such a case, wear of the bearing or contact surfaces is inevitable.